


My Lullaby

by Sashataakheru



Series: The Ballad of Prince Alex and King Greg: A Royal AU [4]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF, The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancestors, D/s, Daddy/boi, Dragons, Dreams, Giants, Knights - Freeform, Lawful Evil, Lullabies, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Poetry, Rebellion, Revenge, Song parodies, Welsh mythology - Freeform, age kink, welsh kings, zira's lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg sings Alex a little lullaby.





	My Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This fucking twitter account jfc: https://twitter.com/davechannel/status/1052181721087643648 bc I honestly just pictured Alex asleep in his arms, all wrapped up like a baby, and, well, this is what I heard Greg singing to him. 
> 
> So yes. Have a taste for the Royal AU I'm working on for NaNoWriMo this year, which will be a 50k word epic poem because the Muses are fkn evil jfc. >.<
> 
> ...also Lion King 2 is the best Lion King film do not @ me. >_>

Sleep, my little Alex,  
Let your dreams begin,  
One day when you're big and strong,  
You will be my prince.  
  
We've been exiled, persecuted,  
Left alone with no defence,  
When I think of what those brutes did,  
I get a little tense,  
But I dream a dream so grandiose,  
That calls me north, striding west,  
The dragons call me to the throne,  
They don't let me get my rest.  
  
The sound of giants stomping through,  
The clash of chainmail, swords so new,  
Horses hooves gallop, resounding cries,  
That's my lullaby.  
  
Now the mess we're in I've not forgotten  
And those who did it I can't forgive  
For what they've done to all of us,  
They won't be allowed to live.  
  
So we'll tear down all their precious towers,  
We'll take back what they stole with glee,  
Sure, the battle will be bloody,  
But that kind of works for me.  
  
The melody of righteous howls,  
A angry choir of thunderous growls,  
A rebellious symphony, victory!  
That's my lullaby.  
  
The old kings are gone, but I'm still around  
To fight this war again,  
I'll step up to be a king for them,  
With a quest for justice and power.  
  
So sleep, my little Alex,  
My precious little prince,  
One day when I'm fast and strong,  
I will be your king.  
  
The pounding of the drums of war,  
The thrilling sound of dragons' roars,  
The joy of vengance,  
Bring the giants!  
I can hear the cheering,  
Give praise to your new king!  
Payback time is nearing,  
And then Welsh flags will fly,  
Against a blood-red sky,  
That's my lullaby.


End file.
